


Like Waves Against the Shore

by GhostFox



Series: Scattered Light and Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFox/pseuds/GhostFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Daisuga drabble to go along with Scattered Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Waves Against the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet wonderful you,  
> You make me happy with the things you do,  
> Oh, can it be so,  
> This feeling follows me wherever I go.  
> I never did believe in miracles,  
> But I've a feeling it's time to try.  
> I never did believe in the ways of magic,  
> But I'm beginning to wonder why.
> 
> -Fleetwood Mac

For them it wasn't gradual. There was no buildup, no rising action, no grand gesture to set everything in motion. They were in motion from the start, moving forward at a blinding pace that still felt too slow. 

If love at first sight really existed they were the textbook example. As Suga would explain it, meeting Daichi was like being blindsided by an 18-wheeler, everything being thrown out of place by the impact, and he must have died in the crash because this had to be heaven. There was no other explanation for him to be staring in the face of an angel. 

Daichi learned softness from Suga's eyes. Everything he was, loud, strong, authoritative; Suga was the same, but gentler. Daichi was the crash of a wave against the shore, and Suga was it's soft retreat across the sand. Pushing, pulling, leaving their marks like fingers against pale white skin. 

Suga never understood the concept of home until he found it in Daichi's arms. Their gentle pressure around his chest was every bit of warmth, every feeling of protection he'd never had, and it was well worth the wait. A roof, four walls, and security in the knowledge that this shelter was his, that these arms would stay wound around him and him alone for the rest of his life, was everything Suga never knew he couldn't live without. 

And as everything else fell apart around them, while their friends needed their broken pieces glued back together, on those nights when Suga woke up in a cold sweat with tears on his face and a tightness in his chest, their hearts were the one thing that never shattered. Their love would stand strong even as the earth crumbled around them. 

Love is one of those words that are not often used in a context where they're true. Love is too strong a word to describe Suga's feelings toward french fries, just as hate is too harsh for Daichi's opinion on book to movie adaptations. But for them, the word wasn't strong enough. No matter how many times they said 'I love you' it still wasn't enough. So they said it in other ways; in kisses goodbye in the mornings, in hot mugs of tea shared beneath piles of quilts while their knees pressed together and Daichi's soft breath ruffled Suga's hair against his temples, in hot baths drawn after a long day, in trails of fire left where skin touched skin. 

All in all the word meant little more than a sentiment, a ritualistic gesture set up by a society that didn't even truly know the meaning, and they didn't need it. They burned their own path, building their life together the way they wanted it, showing the world exactly what true love looked like. They had played by their own rules from the very start, from that first accidental meeting of eyes in the crowded cafe as time seemed to stand still, their lives changing in ways they couldn't yet imagine. 

They can't see ahead of them, unable to know what the future holds or how they'll get there, but just as lighthouses guide ships to port, and the North Star keeps travelers from going astray, the beating of their hearts will keep them together, carving a path just big enough for the two of them. 

Happiness, beauty, strength, life, love. That's what they had found in each other, and nothing could ever take it away.


End file.
